


Because of You

by seerunbe



Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda, デルトラクエスト | Deltora Quest (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I Wrote This For Me, JENDON, M/M, Welcome to my mind, but not the fic we deserve, deltora mlm, the fic we need, the otp, you can't tell me Jendon isn't real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerunbe/pseuds/seerunbe
Summary: This is the Jarred/Endon coffee shop au no one asked for but everyone needs 💖
Relationships: Endon/Jarred | Doom (Deltora Quest)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	1. the best day so far

Endon started as his alarm clock blared. He turned it off and looked at the time, eyes burning from the bright light his phone produced in the dark room. 5:30am. Too early for anything, especially going to work. 

"I'm just going to rest my eyes for a moment. I'll get up soon," he mumbled to himself. 

His phone went off again, but this time it was his ringtone, not his alarm.

"Hello?" he said groggily. 

"Endon! Where are you? It's past 7, you're supposed to be at the shop," the voice on the other end replied. 

Endon groaned. "I must've slept in, I'm sorry. I'll be there soon." 

The voice paused, as if they were about to say something then changed their mind. "Okay. See you soon." Endon heard a click, signifying that the other phone had ended the call. Now fully awake Endon recognized the voice as his manager, Prandine. He must've called using the shop's phone, explaining why his name didn't appear on Endon's caller ID when he called. 

"I swear that man _lives_ at the shop," Endon grumbled. He walked into his bathroom, once again wincing at the lights after he flipped the switch. He looked up after splashing water in his face, into the eyes of his pale reflection. The bags under his eyes testified of his tiredness, despite sleeping in for over an hour this morning. He pulled his shoulder length hair into a French braid after he brushed his teeth. 

Already looking forward to the end of his shift, he got dressed and headed out to his car to go to work. 

"You can start your day by washing dishes in the back."

"Good morning to you too, Prandine," Endon said as he walked by the tall, skinny man. He donned the apron uniform and began washing dishes, humming quietly.

Several minutes passed when Endon glanced at the clock at the wall. Five minutes to eight. Looking back at the sink he had just one more thing to wash- a pot that had burned coffee at the bottom of if. Normally it would take several minutes to properly clean it out… unless…

"Why are you wet and smelling like sour coffee?" Prandine said as he gave Endon a cold look down his curved nose. 

Endon ignored him as he went to his usual position at the cash register, hoping he wasn't too late.

Like clockwork, the front door opened right as the clock struck eight. In walked a young man, about Endon's age. He had black, curly hair and deep-tanned skin. His eyes, which were often partially covered by his flop of hair, were dark and brooding. He always looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Almost every day around eight o'clock he came in for a cup of coffee and almost every day Endon tried to be the one that gave it to him. The man's smile as he took the coffee was the one thing that made Endon's time at the shop worthwhile. His only wish was to know the man's real name; the name he gave Endon to write on his coffee was "Doom"- a name that Endon refused to believe was the one that was written on his birth certificate. 

Doom walked up to the counter as Endon finished wiping the rest of the water off of his hands. He looked even more tired and sullen than usual. 

"Morning, Doom. What can I get for you?"

Doom looked up at the menu, as he always did, before he ordered the same thing he always got.

"A small coffee, black."

He then paid and took his seat, waiting for Endon to fill the order. 

"Coffee for Doom," Endon called in no time. Doom stood and walked to the counter. 

"Thank you," said Doom. Then looking into Endon's eyes, he smiled. And for just that moment Doom looked less sullen, less tired. 

"You're welcome," Endon responded before Doom returned to his seat. 

Endon stated after him for as long as he dared before turning his attention back to work. Despite knowing almost nothing about Doom, Endon had been captivated by this mystery man ever since he first entered the shop. Endon had never seen him in town before, did he just move in? If so, from where? Why did he always seem so bothered by the world? And, of course, what was his real name? 

Endon sighed, accepting the reality that he'll never know the answers to these questions.

Min, the pastry chef, heard his sigh as she was on her way out of the shop."Why don't you just go and talk to him, already?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Min elbowed him and chuckled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you basically run to the cash register take his order."

Endon pretended to be annoyed. Min, like Prandine, always noticed everything. But unlike the store manager, Min's prying came from a place of caring rather than a place of spite. 

"When you talk to him, tell him that my pastries will help him cheer up. He's always so gloomy..."

"Why don't you go and talk to him yourself?"

"I don't think it's me he wants to talk to, hun." And with that she left, leaving Endon with nothing but his thoughts and the coffee. He wondered if Min actually meant what she said, about Doom wanting to talk to him. More likely she just wants to increase her pastry sales, he thought to himself. He glanced again at Doom over the shoulder of the customer that was giving their order. As usual, he seemed to be angry at the universe. 

Soon enough Doom had left, forcing Endon to truly focus on his tasks at hand. Prandine had already left for the day, warning Endon (as he always did) to make sure everything was cleaned and put away properly before closing up the shop at three. Endon responded (as he always did) by rolling his eyes. 

\-----

The next day started like every other, except that Endon wasn't late for his shift. He had gone to bed the previous night with the promise to himself that he was going to make an effort to talk to Doom. Or at least to ask how his day was going. _Something._ He thought that maybe the reason Doom was so down was because he didn't have any friends and if that were the case he, Endon, could help him.

Eight o'clock came and went and yet there was no sign of Doom. As each hour passed without his arrival, Endon began to lose hope that Doom would come to the shop today. He had to admit he was partially relieved, though, because the thought of having a conversation with Doom was making him more and more nervous. Mostly, though, he was disappointed. With five minutes left till the end of the shift, Endon had accepted that he just wouldn't be meeting with Doom today. He told himself it probably for the better, Doom wouldn't want to have a conversation with him, let alone want to be his friend. He sighed and continued cleaning the tables. 

A few minutes later he felt someone watching him, standing close by. Assuming it was Prandine, Endon didn't turn around. 

"I'm almost done with the tables, no need to breathe down my neck."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off as impatient."

Endon paused. That wasn't Prandine's voice. It almost sounded like… Endon quickly turned around. 

"Doom? I'm so sorry, I thought you were Prandine, my manager." 

Doom gave a small smile. "I figured as much," he said. 

He smelled like pine sap and tobacco. Endon noticed that his eyes, though tired as ever, had a small fierce fire burning in them- giving Doom a very intense look. 

"Is there something that I can do for you? A small black coffee?" Endon started toward the front desk. 

"Actually I was wondering if you would be willing to have a coffee with me."

Endon froze. Did he hear that right? Doom was asking Endon to have a coffee _with_ him? 

"You do get off at this time, right? Your shift is over?"

"No! I mean, yeah, I get off at this time. Let me just take off this apron and I'll get our coffees ready." Endon tried not to run as he went to the counter. He made the coffees and then clocked out, making sure that Prandine saw before he thought that Endon was having drinks during his shift. 

Returning to the table Doom had reserved, he handed him his coffee and sat down. There was quiet between them and they slowly supper their coffee. Finally Endon broke the silence.

"So… how has your day been?"

Doom took another sip of his coffee then looked up at Endon. 

"Best day of my life so far," he said.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"I'm finally able to sit down and talk with you, of course."

Endon felt like a hundred butterflies had just been released in his stomach. Was Doom serious? Or was he just joking with him?

"Well… I'm glad to be able to talk to you too."

The lapsed into a silence again, but it wasn't long until it was interrupted again. This time it was by Doom, asking Endon about his day. 

Soon enough the awkwardness was gone and the conversation between them became comfortable and fluent.

In what felt like no time at all Prandine was telling them that the coffee shop was to close soon and that they needed to get out. 

Doom and Endon stood and walked outside. 

"I'm glad we were able to do this. Thank you," Doom said. 

"I'm glad we could get together too. It's funny, I was actually planning on trying to talk to you today, but you beat me to the punch."

"Is that so? Well it seems that great minds think alike."

Endon laughed, "I guess so."

"It'll be my treat next time, because you bought the coffee this time."

Endon started. "Next time?"

"If you're willing to have a next time, that is."

Endon looked again into Doom's eyes. The sun filled his eyes, making them burn brighter. 

"Of course. Of course there will be a next time."

Doom gave another small smile, although Endon thought that this was the biggest smile he had seen on Doom yet.

They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes. Endon watched Doom walk down the street until he turned the corner and was out of sight, unaware of the smile that had spread on his own face. 


	2. ceiling fans

Endon laid awake, staring at the ceiling fan above his bed. He watched as the fan bladed and compared them to the thoughts in his head- going around and around with no end in sight. He had returned from the hospital a few hours ago and should already be asleep but his mind forced his tired body to stay awake. Visiting his sick father always had this effect on him.

“Endon, my son,” his father had greeted him when Endon entered the hospital room. “For a moment I thought you weren’t going to visit today.”

Endon sat in the chair next to his father’s bed. “I’m sorry for being late, time got away from me,” he replied.

The sick man’s eyes opened as he raised his head to look at Endon.”Is your time at Happy Vale finally becoming enjoyable? Did you really stay later than you needed to?”

Endon drew his breath to explain that no, it wasn’t the coffee shop that made him stay late- it was Doom, the mysterious man who had asked Endon to have a coffee with him at the end of his shift. It was Doom’s company, not working at Happy Vale, that had made Endon late for his visit at the hospital.

But looking at the light in his father’s eyes, a light that was put there at even the _possibility_ of Endon enjoying his time at work, was something Endon didn’t want to extinguish.

“Yes, father. Every day that passes I find something else that I love about Happy Vale,” he lied. The sick man closed his eyes and smiled as he laid his head back on the pillow. “As I knew you would, my son.”

Endon felt guilty about not telling the truth, but so few things brought life into his father’s eyes as much as the coffee shop did. Happy Vale had been owned and operated by Endon’s family for generations and Endon, being the only child of his father, was next in line to receive ownership. 

Taking over the business, or “the kingdom” as his father referred to it, had always seemed like a far-off dream. He knew that the shop was to be his once his father passed, but Endon had always pictured that moment as years and years away, when Endon was maybe in his forties or fifties, not his twenties like he is now. 

“You act like your father is already dead. He may still yet recover, hun,” Min had reminded Endon on occasion.

But looking at the oxygen tubes connected to his father’s nose and the screen that monitored his weak heartbeat, Endon wasn’t so sure that any recovery would be happening. 

“Tell me how things are at the shop. Are things still busy? Are Prandine and Min doing their parts?” said Endon’s father, interrupting Endon’s thoughts. He responded affirmatively and continued to discuss things with his father until it was time for him to go home.

Endon took a break from staring at the ceiling fan to check his alarm clock. Four in the morning. Was it even worth it to go to sleep at this point, with him needing to get up and go to work in a few hours? Should he even go into work? 

He reached for his phone to message Prandine, planning on telling him that he was sick and couldn’t make it to work in the morning. He knew Prandin would be furious but Endon would rather have sleep than a happy Prandine.

But as he started scrolling through his contacts his heart thumped when he passed a single name. Doom. He tapped on the name to open the single message Doom had sent to Endon.

_This is Doom. Now you have my number._

Endon knew this message was sent only as a way to make sure Endon had Doom’s number in his phone correctly, but it felt like so much more. Doom had texted him. He had Doom’s number. He would be able to see Doom again in just a few hours, when he came in to order his small black coffee.

Endon’s thoughts stopped spinning. He set down his phone and closed his eyes. Tiredness be damned, he was going to go to work tomorrow. He was going to see the man who called himself Doom.

\---

"Endon, you look awful. Are you sick?" Min pressed her hand to Endon's head, checking for a fever. 

""I'm fine, Min, I promise. Just tired is all," he said as he batted her hand away. "Where's Prandine?"

"He's visiting your father and going over finances. He'll be here in an hour or so."

Endon nodded then went to start brewing the morning's coffee. Ever since his father had been hospitalized Prandine had been spending more and more time with him. If Prandine hadn't been a friend to their family (though not to Endon specifically) for years Endon would be suspicious of Prandine trying to smooth talk his father into giving him the family business. But that was neither here nor there. 

“I said I wanted my tea sweetened with honey, not with sugar,” a customer said to Endon some time later. Prandine glowered at Endon as he took the cup of tea back to remake it. He didn’t even remember making it, but then again he didn’t remember much of the past hour anyway. After re-brewing the tea and adding Happy Vale’s signature Queen Bee Honey to the mix he returned the drink to the disgruntled customer. 

Just then his phone buzzed. It was a message from Doom. Hurriedly he excused himself to the back freezer where he could check his phone away from the prying eyes of Min and Prandine.

**Doom**

_Just got a movie from the library that I’ve been wanting to see. Want to watch it with me this evening?_

Endon stared at his phone, feeling the excitement wake his tired eyes.

_Sure. My place or yours?_ he replied.

**Doom**

_Let’s do yours, mine isn’t suitable for company at the moment._

Endon briefly wondered what could be going on at Doom’s house that would make it unsuitable for company before sending Doom his address.

**Doom**

_Great. I can meet you there after you get off work- maybe at 5?_

That would give Endon just enough time to get home, tidy his living room and change out of his work clothes. 

Endon typed out his reply: _perfect. See you then :)_

He stared at the message before sending. Was the smiley face too much? He stared at his phone for even longer before eventually erasing the smile and sending Doom just the words. They were just watching a movie- Endon didn’t want to seem _too_ excited.

Though Endon was still slightly disappointed in the fact that Doom wasn’t going to be ordering his black coffee today (later Doom had texted an apology for not being able to come in but promised the movie night was still going to happen), which was the whole reason Endon even showed up to work instead of sleeping in, the thought of watching a movie together gave him something to look forward to.

The rest of his shift felt like it took days to complete. Then, at four o’clock sharp, Endon clocked out and left the shop before Prandine could give him another last-minute task to complete.

Unlocking his apartment door Endon stepped inside and quickly assessed what needed to be tidied. Even though Endon now lived alone and tried to keep things generally clean everything always seemed to get messy when he wasn’t looking. His mother, when she was alive, always said Endon never learned how to clean because she was the one always picking up after him. He smiled at the memory as he tossed his dirty socks into the washing machine. 

After he was satisfied with the cleanliness of his living area he washed his face and put his hair into a bun, deciding it was too unruly to braid it. After everything was done he sat on his couch and stared blankly at the wall until Doom arrived.

Right as five o’clock came there was a strong knock on the door, making Endon jump. Opening the door he found Doom holding a grocery bag. Noticing that Endon was looking at the bag he held it out to show him. “Some snacks, for the movie. Thought we might need some.”

Inside the bag was a pack of black licorice and some salt and vinegar chips. Endon hoped his distaste didn’t show on his face as he thanked Doom and stood aside to let him in, smelling the now familiar scent of cigarettes and pine.

“So what movie are we watching?” Endon asked as Doom took off his jacket, revealing the short-sleeved shirt he was wearing underneath. Endon realized that this was the first time he had seen Doom’s bare arms, figuring he would remember seeing the bulging biceps and a long white scar that showed brightly against his dark skin on his elbow.

_He must work out a lot or have a very physically demanding job,_ Endon thought. 

“Well, it’s not so much a movie as it is a documentary. I guess I should’ve prefaced that in my message to you. We’re going to be watching this nature documentary that just came out.” He held up the movie case which featured what looked like a black panther on the cover. “Hope that’s okay.”

“Of course! I’ll put it in right now, make yourself at home.”

Endon placed the disk in the player then returned to the couch, sitting next to Doom.

“Sorry my couch isn’t any bigger- my apartment wouldn’t be able to handle anything else,” Endon said, trying to give Doom as much room as possible on the small loveseat.

“Better than nothing.”

Sitting this close Endon couldn’t help but notice the other scars on Doom’s arms. Though none of them were as large or visible as the one on his elbow they were still prominent. Endon turned his attention to the movie, not wanting to make Doom uncomfortable by his staring. Doom seemed to only get more mysterious the more Endon got to know him- from his taste in candies to his love of nature documentaries. He hoped that one day their friendship would be deep enough for Endon to get answers to these questions, but for now he was more than content to just be with him.

Doom’s attention to the documentary was only broken when he reached to eat more of the snacks he brought. Endon tried to show equal attention to the documentary but soon found his eyes getting harder and harder to keep open. Getting only a couple hours of sleep the night before was finally catching up to him. Determined to stay awake with Doom, though, he fought to keep his eyes open and to stop his head from leaning back on the couch. He didn’t want Doom to think he didn’t care about the time they were spending together…

\---

What felt like a few moments later Endon’s eyes slowly opened as his mind drifted back into consciousness. His pillow had moved, waking him up. He was in his living room but the TV was off and it was dark outside. He must’ve fallen asleep, despite his efforts. His mind and vision came into clearer focus and he realized that the pillow he thought he was resting on was actually Doom’s shoulder. 

Endon quickly sat up straight, embarrassed. 

“Did I wake you when I moved?” said Doom’s voice in the dark. He didn’t sound annoyed, but Endon noticed there was no grogginess in his voice.

“Doom, I-I’m so sorry, I must’ve drifted off to sleep. I didn’t realize my head had fallen on your shoulder.” Endon looked at his phone. Quarter past midnight. “You should’ve woken me up, I didn’t mean to keep you this late.”

“It’s fine. You looked like you needed some sleep anyway.”

Endon couldn’t deny that. It had been a long time since he had received any sort of peaceful sleep, for however long. He stood up to turn on a lamp, lighting the room. Doom was in the exact position Endon remembered him being in before he fell asleep.

“Did… did you at least get any sleep?”

“I got a little rest.” Doom gave Endon a small smile. “But you should probably head to your bed and I should head home.” He stood and walked over to his jacket, putting it on.

“Can I walk you to your car at least?” Endon said, reaching for a coat of his own.

“It’s a bit of a walk, are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s the least I could do, after using you as a pillow for several hours.”

They left the apartment and walked the two blocks to Doom’s car.

“I forgot to bring all the snacks I brought back with me. You can just keep them, though. My treat.”

Endon thought back on the snacks he had barely touched. “Oh, um, thanks. I appreciate it.”

Doom turned and unlocked his car, opening the door to get inside.

“And Doom,” Endon called out, making Doom turn to face him. “I’m sorry again for falling asleep during the movie. I promise I wasn’t bored, just tired."

Doom smiled at him again. “Endon, this was the best day of my life so far. You have nothing to apologize for.”

And with that he finished getting into his car, started the engine, and drove away. Endon walked back home, musing over the events of the day, wondering if Doom meant what he said about this being the "best day of his life so far". Locking the door behind him after entering the home Endon went to the bathroom and turned on the lights. His braid, despite sleeping on someone's shoulder, still looked pretty good. 

Endon paused then turned slowly to face the mirror again. He didn't remember braiding his hair. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he was sure he _hadn't_ braided his hair. 

"Did… Doom do this?"

Maybe today was Endon's best day of his life so far, too.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: The Dreaming Spring


	3. officially

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what his history, Endon knew that Doom would tell him when the time was right, whenever that time may be. In the meantime Endon was simply happy to be in his company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artwork for chapter 3 will be attatched soon so check back often! :)

"Good morning, Endon. You seem happy- Doom coming by later today?" greeted Min after Endon walked into the shop for his shift. 

"I think you already know the answer to that," Endon replied, pretending to be annoyed. 

After falling asleep on Doom during the movie Endon was certain, despite what Doom had said, that he had driven Doom away and they would never speak again. 

Doom must have sensed Endon's anxiety over the matter because he had texted him the following morning, asking when they would be able to get together next.

A week had passed since that evening and Endon and Doom had spent almost every day together.

"Have you found out his real name yet?" Min continued to jest, handing Endon a tray of fresh pastries to place out front. 

"No, not yet. I don't know if we're, you know, close enough where I would feel comfortable enough to ask him that."

"Close enough? You spend every day together, you two are practically dating."

Endon felt his insides squirm when she said that, but before he could reply Prandine stuck his beaked nose around the corner and told them to get back to work. 

Though it was true he and Doom were spending more and more time together, it was also true that Endon didn't feel like they were at a point where he could ask about Doom's real name. Doom was aloof and secretive about many topics, his name being one of them. He usually shut down or avoided answering questions that related to those secretive topics. 

Despite Doom's walls Endon had been able to piece together some things about him. He knew that Doom loved being in nature and had an extensive knowledge about plants and animals, especially local species. He knew that one of the scars on Doom's arms, the big one near his elbow, happened in an accident when he was younger.

Endon wondered if the accident causing the scar was related to Doom's hesitancy to talk about his past. 

No matter what his history, Endon knew that Doom would tell him when the time was right, whenever that time may be. In the meantime Endon was simply happy to be in his company. 

The hours went by fast and the seconds slow, as time usually does when Endon waited for Doom. Five minutes before the end of Endon's shift Doom entered the shop and headed for the counter. After ordering he took his usual seat in the back to wait.

Min gave Endon a pastry bag after he hung up his apron. "I accidentally burned these cookies, so they can't be sold. I figured you would find a good use for them," she said after giving him a wink. 

Doom smiled as Endon sat across from him in their usual booth and Endon felt his ears grow hot. The butterflies never went away, no matter how much time they spent together. 

"I bring a gift from Min, the pastry chef." He opened the bag of "burnt" cookies and handed one to Doom. "They aren't black licorice flavored, but I hope you still like them."

Doom grinned then took a bite. "Nothing beats black licorice but I guess this will do." 

Finishing their coffee and cookies they stood to leave. 

"So where are we going? You still haven't told me yet," Endon said. Doom had messaged him the other day about wanting to take Endon somewhere but had never told him where. 

"If I told you it would ruin the mystery."

Endon rolled his eyes. Why was Doom so cryptic? 

"Okay, but this had better be a good mystery."

He followed Doom out to his car, waving goodbye to his coworkers. 

"How's your father doing?" Doom asked during a commercial break on the radio. 

"He's okay. I mean, relatively. He's not better but he's not worse."

Doom nodded to his response. The days Endon had not spent with Doom were days he was at his father's bedside. He had told Doom about Alton's condition, but not how serious it was. He didn't want Doom to pity him. He also didn't want to think about how close he was to inheriting Happy Vale and how much that would change his life. 

"And your mother- how's she doing? You haven't talked of her much."

"She passed when I was a kid."

"Oh. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay. I still miss her sometimes but I'm not sad about it anymore, if that makes sense."

"Makes perfect sense. I lost my parents when I was young too."

Endon waited to see if Doom would say anymore about his parents- he had never brought them up before. But apparently that was all Doom had to say. 

"I'm sorry to hear that too," Endon eventually said. 

Doom shrugged. "I barely remember them, so there's not much to miss."

They drove the next while in silence, listening to the radio. They had left the city and we're now on the outskirts, near the forest. Endon couldn't remember the last time he had been out to this area.

"This is it," Doom said, parking the car. "The mystery is now unfolded."

They were parked on a narrow gravel road in front of a small, rustic home. It had a sloping roof with two windows facing them. The front porch wrapped around the left side, facing west. In the back Endon could see another structure which looked like a small barn. 

"Is this your home?"

"Yeah. Sorry it took me so long to invite you here." 

He seemed embarrassed though Endon didn't know why he would be. Endon didn't mind that they had always gone to his place.

"I'm glad I could be here. I didn't realize how far you had to drive to come into town."

"It's okay, I like living all the way out here. It's very…" he drew a large breath, "peaceful." 

And indeed Doom did look more at peace, out here in the open, surrounded by trees and not people. 

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Doom said. 

"'Everyone'? There are more people here?"

"Kind of."

"Is this another mystery?"

"Yes."

They got out of the car and Doom led Endon through the front door. The inside of the cabin was small and quiet with most of the decorations being plants. There was also a large bookcase next to the television crammed with books of all shapes and sizes. 

"I didn't know you liked to read so much," Endon said, gesturing to the books.

"My past self would scoff at all these books, I used to hate reading and studying. But now I actually enjoy it."

They walked into the kitchen next where Doom offered Endon a glass of water. He commented on how it tasted better than the water he had at his apartment to which Doom replied it was because all of his water came from a spring nearby.

Next Doom took him outside to the small barn Endon had seen from the street. Doom whistled once they were close and three horses trotted out from behind the barn. 

"Let me introduce you to three of my friends: Noodle, Zanzee and Pip."

The horses approached the fence, pushing their snouts under Doom's hand. 

"They're beautiful," Endon said. 

"Yeah. They're rescue horses, all three of them. I figured since I already had this property out here that could house them I might as well take them."

They continued to stand at the fence, petting the horses until the sun was about to set. It was the most Endon had heard Doom talk. He loved the way his face came alive, the energy he had. It was almost a physical effort for him to not stare at the sunlight that was streaming through Doom's hair, making it almost look red. His dark brows. The curve of his nose. 

"It seems I've talked too much. I should probably get you home," said Doom. 

Endon looked at his watch. Doom was right, it was getting late and he needed to get to Happy Vale early the following day. 

"I suppose you're right. Goodbye, Noodle, Zanzee and Pip. Nice to meet you." They snuffled as if in response. 

\---

Too soon they were in front of Endon's apartment. The car had been parked for several minutes but neither had made a motion to move. Both hoped the other couldn't see their nervousness. 

"Jarred," Doom blurted out. 

"What?"

"Jarred. My name, my real name, it's Jarred."

Endon hesitated, not sure what to say. 

Sending this, Doom continued to speak. "Doom was the name I gave myself after the accident I had when I was younger." He touched the scar on his elbow. "I don't think I'm ready to talk about that, just yet. But I am ready for you to… to call me by my name. My real name."

Jarred blew out a long breath and continued talking as if the words were drawing poison from his body. "I had wanted to tell you, for a long time, but I was just worried. I was worried what you would think. I was worried," Jarred gulped. "I was worried you would think I was strange and wouldn't want to spend more time with… me." He gave a nervous chuckle. "I've never been this worried about what someone thinks about me before."

They looked at each other in the car, bathed in the soft yellow glow from the nearby street lamp. 

"I'm happy that you trust me, in telling me your name," Endon said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "And you don't have to tell me anything more about your accident, your past, anything. I'm here to listen but only if you're ready to talk."

Jarred smiled at his words.

"Also if it makes you feel better," Endon said, quieter now, "I think I'm more worried about what you think about  _ me." _

A car drove by, illuminating Jarred eyes, eyes that were locked on Endon's. 

Then they kissed. 

Endon didn't know if it was Jarred or himself who had initiated. Perhaps it was both. All he knew was that he felt warm. He felt Jarred's scruff on his chin. He tasted pine and tobacco in Jarred's breath. 

They pulled apart but left their foreheads pressed together. 

"Can we date?" Endon murmured.

"We basically already are."

"Yeah, but officially now."

Jarred kissed him again. "Of course."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: The Dreaming Spring


End file.
